Menma Uchiha
OC's First Name/Second Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Menma Uchiha was an Anbu of Konohagakure. He was the son of Zuko Uchiha and Mimi Uzumaki. He is of both uchiha and uzumaki clan. Him and his team were referred as the Original Sannin . He was the leader of the uchiha clan after Madara Uchiha. He joined the Akatsuki after the uchiha incident. He gained Rinnegan after he heard of his grandfathers death. He trained Shisui Uchiha and Orochimaru. Background Early Life Menma Uchiha was born to Mimi Uzumaki and Zuko Uchiha. Just hours after Menma was born Madara Uchiha snuck into his bedroom while the baby was sleeping and transferred powerful chakra into him, he said he did this because he wanted Menma to be the second coming of madara uchiha. During his life time he aspired to be an amazing ninja like his grandfather the first hokage hashirama senju he became rivals with his cousin Ryouga Senju born to kazerama senju and Kairi Senju. their rivalry was similar to naruto and sasukes only menma was in naruto's place. Eventually Menma graduated the academy and was put in a team with Ryouga Senju and Shizuka Sarutobi their leader was Hashirama senju. During their team training Menma was always the dead last and was always defeated by ryouga. He had two goals and that was to be Hokage and to win the love of his academy crush akari uchiha. Through immense private training with his father Zuko he found out his affinity was Wind chakra. Encountering The Immortal Taki ANBU Commander Kakuzu ''' One day after a day of training it is revealed that the village of Taki was planning to assassinate the First Hokage. in retaliation the hokage gathers his genin team and a group of shinobi alliances to take on the assassin who is revealed to be Kakuzu, the Hokage leaves out menma for safety reasons and late at night he sets off to fight kakuzu. When menma finds out this fact he becomes enraged, his mother tries to convince him not to go, not listening to her words he leaves the village to find kakuzu. In the battlefield kakuzu has Ryouga beat Menma witnesses this and suddenly awakens his Sharingan. He then jumps straight into battle and confronts kakuzu, hashirama notes in shock he already gained three tomoe in seconds, this was because the chakra madara implanted into menma when he was a baby reacted to the sharingan being awakened and released a stress hormone that caused the two extra tomoe to appear. Kakuzu mocked the child who had nothing but rage in his eyes. Kakuzu threw Ryouga to the floor and attacked Menma. Due to Menma's Sharingan being awakened he began to pummel Kakuzu with a series of punches and kicks and then he unleasehed a powerful fire style jutsuhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fire_Annihilation after the battle was over Hashirama complemented menma in his strength and apologized for leaving him behind, Menma accepted the apology. Ryouga stared at Menma and acknowledged him as a rival and a friend '''First Ever Chunin Exams The next six months were succesful for menma. He had accomplished lots of c rank missions and had the oppurtunity to complete 6 A-Rank missions. One day Hashirama entered his genin team and other teams into the first chunin exams. He passed the first exam which was the written exam with flying colours. His next task was to make it through the forest of death, while he was trying to accomplish that task him and his team were attacked by a rouge ninja known as Suzaku The King. He was show. To be very powerful and was a challenge for Ryouga,Menma and Shizuka and to their suprise they were joined by Team Tobirama (Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura), Team Inabi (Danzō, Torifu, Kagami) and Team Mito ( Akari, Tatsuki. And Kō). The teams were able to fend off Suzaku. It is then revealed that Suzaku was sent by Madara to test Menma's strength. After conquering the Forest Of Death Menma was faced by Madara Uchiha who told Menma after the Chūnin exams he'd take him on as his student. Menma accepted the offer. In the preliminary section of the exam Menma fought with first Kagami, Hiruzen and then with Ryouga whom which he drew with. And because of his and Ryouga's effort Hashirama promoted them to chūnin. It was later revealed Hashirama would take Ryouga on as his student and Mito would take Shizuka and a Mystery man http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Madara_Uchiha Training With Madara Uchiha The next 2 years he trained with his paternal grandfather Madara uchiha. In the first six months of his training he already attained every ability belonging to the sharingan. OpHis final task was tobmaster the Mangekyo Sharingan and to do that he had to kill someone very close to him. One day when he was hunting for food he heard from Madara uchiha that Akari Uchiha was kidnapped by Hikaku Uchiha (his best friend). Confused and shocked by this he searched down Hikaku and confronted him. He asked hikaku where Akari was?. Hikaku revealed Akari was stuffed in a bag bound and gagged with her throat slit, he was going to turn her body into the cloud village in order for them to obtain and unlock the secrets of the sharingan. Enraged and betrayed by this he fought in hand to hand combat with his "best friend". He eventually killed him with his new jutsu After that he unlocked his grand mother's secret medical ninjutsu which was called the Strength Of A Hundred caused by the activation of the Yin Seal. He then healed her by providing Akari chakra of his own and using the Mystical Palm Technique. After he healed her he took her back to the leaf. Many months went by, and Menma after a year mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan in a way even Madara was shocked. He even awakened the susanoo and obtained Wood Release through Madara's Eternal Ability Of Heaven transference jutsu. When he returned to the leaf it was known that Shizuka had excelled in medical ninjutsu and obtained the yin seal, Ryouga had obtained wood release and sage mode, when Menma returned to the village with Madara, Hashirama was shocked by the appearence, Madara simply congratulated Menma and left ( Hashirama noted menma's increase in stats ). Menma then fought with Ryouga in combat and at the emd of the match both ninjas were left unable to battle. The First Jinchuriki World War In this war jinchuriki from the five villages fought each other for the tailed beasts. Sunagakure and Konohagakure had Kurama and Shukaku, Kirigakure had Isobu and Saiken, Iwagakure had Son Goku and Kokuo and Kumogakure had Gyuki and Matatabi. Lots of events happened in this war, the most crucial one was that in this war Hashirama Senju died at the hands of Suzaku whilst trying to protect the leaf from Suzaku's Susanoo sword. This enraged lots of people including Menma, this made him so angry that he spontaneously awakened the Rinnegan. This lead to Mito Uzumaki sealing the Kyuubi into Menma making him a jinchuriki. Menma managed to capture all the tailed beasts somehow in the war and earned the nickname "The Reaper Of The Hidden Leaves" because he managed to assassinate the first kazekage and the first mizukage. In this war he managed to defeat the Nine tails at the waterfall of truth and stored a special chakra belonging to the nine tails in his chakra bowel in case the kyuubi ever got extracted Just two years after the war he took Orochimaru of the legendary sannin as his student The First Shinobi World War It was this war where Menma's name was known all around the world. In this war he managed to awaken the counterpart to madara's perfect susanoo called the Mystic Susanoo which is a little smaller than madara's susanoo but just as strong. In this war it is known that he was presumably killed after his fight with the second mizukage, when the mizukage used Yin Release: Hydro Containment Seal Of Heaven which distorted his body destrying every single cell in the body. But he was saved by Zetsu and his body was preserved with a jutsu called Yin-Yang Release: Eternal Life Storage. It was revealed Madara saved him. Revival Just a year before the Third Shinobi World War Madara freed him from the Eternal Life Storage, it is revealed Ryouga was one of the people trapped inside the Eternal Life Storage. He returned to the village to find out that Hiruzen had become hokage. Not much is known after that except the fact that Shizuka is still living and also his parents. What is known is he participated in the Third Ninja War and in that ninja war he managed to defeat an entire Iwagakure army division by himself and also that he defeated the fourth mizukage in battle but did not kill him. After the war it is known that he helped protect the village from the Nine-Tails by using the Almighty Push to fend him off the village. 5 years later he was sent on a mission to deliver a scroll to Yumegakure. After he returned he found out the entire Uchiha Clan had been assassinated including his mother and father. He found out Itachi Uchiha had done it which enraged him so he went to hunt down Itachi. On his way he was encountered by Tobi who told him the true story of what happened to the clan. Shocked by this he turned back and went to the Hokage Residence and confronted Hiruzen, he questioned hiruzen by telling him if he was behind the uchiha clan massacre. Hiruzen refused to answer, which made Menma even more angry, angry enough to burn Hiruzen with the Amaterasu and declared that one day he would destroy the Leaf Village. He would later join the akatsuki. Battle Of The Legends 2 years after the Uchiha Incident Menma was given Zetsu and Guruguru and with them he would invade the Leaf village but he would invade in order to capture Naruto Uzumaki Menma managed to activate the dark half of the nine tails that he sealed inside of him in order to capture Naruto He was confronted by Ryouga senju who challenged him to a battle, if he won Menma won would leave Naruto in peace and if menmma Hiruzen would hand over naruto. They begun their endless battle. Their battle was so treacherous that it left the leaf itself scarred. During the battle Menma unleashed his tailed beast form which was shielded by the susanoo armour. Their day long battle came to an end when Ryouga subdued the beast with the Tenth edict on elightenment. Menma and Ryouga then clashed a final a time with their swords which ended with ryouga defeating Menma. Although menma survived the clash he cursed the leaf vowing to come back and destroy it Personality As a child he was very concerned and curious about the shinobi world as he'd ask his grandpa about why the shinobi world was shrouded with terror during his father's time. He was also very proud and competitive. He held high goals such as being hokage one day similar to naruto. He was always very protective of his family so protective as going to take a kunai to the chest for his cousins Ryouga and Tsunade. During his genin days he was very unconfident and clumsy and wanted to be acknowledged as a hero. when he awakened his Sharingan he gained lots of confidence and courage and became intensly powerful. slow by slow his attitude changed dramatically. When he turned 15 returning from training from madara his strength was kage level and he became very overconfident about his power. According to Tsunade Menma had a tremendous affection for his academy school mate Akari Uchiha going as far as to rescue her from Hikaku who was in Kumogakure Plains and Menma was in the Island Of War. After finding out his clan was massacred his personality changed. One example of this is that he became obsessed in destroying the leaf village this goal ran rampant in his mind and drove him to a verge of insanity causing him to lose control in battle, one example of this is when he overused the Susanoo and Kumo's Ginkaku Black ops and developed a disease known as The Amenomobyoku which infects the cell causing it to be destroyed every minuete. Thanks to his assistant Minoko uchiha he survived the disease. She took him into therapy and cured him of his mental outrages. After that he became slim, smooth and very power-hungry. He has a soft spot for his students Shisui,Itachi and Naomi. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT